white amnesia
by Amai Kyoku
Summary: cette histoire ne vient que de ma pensée et de mon imagination mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira : une histoire bizarre avec une fille qui se fait virer , un comte et des protagonistes bref que de la bizarre attitude
1. Chapter 1

Publication : cela peut varier selon mon inspiration et si j'en ai le temps car les curs sont trés prenant.

Pairing: ? Surprise

disclamer: tout à moi toute seule,interdit d'utiliser mes perso comme midori shiro ou ciel phamtom sans me demander

bêta: Miss egypte a bien voulu corriger toute mes petites erreurs et je l'en remercie

Chapitre 1

Bar Black Cat, dans le bureau du directeur.

Nous sommes au XXème siècle. En regardant par une fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille asiatique aux longs cheveux couleur chocolat. Elle était relativement grande et si on l'observait attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux d'une couleur aussi belle que l'améthyste. La jeune fille parlementait avec un homme d'origine occidental aux cheveux couleur onyx qui paraissait avoir passée la quarantaine.

POV Midori :

"Mais monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas… Je vous en supplie, ne me renvoyez pas, laissez-moi une dernière chance !"

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous mette sympathique Midori mais je n'en peux plus. En huit mois de travail chez nous, vous n'êtes pas arrivée une seule fois à l'heure avec différentes excuses dont je ne doute pas de la véracité. Ne vous en méprenez pas mais je n'ai plus la patience. Ca ne sert à rien de me supplier, je vous ai déjà trouvé une remplaçante. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un autre boulot si vous mettez votre horloge interne à l'heure. Au revoir Mlle Shiro." me dit mon ex-patron.

"Au revoir Mister Will" lui répondis-je avant de sortir du bar d'où on venait de me remercier.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Je devais encore le dernier mois de loyer à Maryline, la propriétaire du logement où je vivais. Mais maintenant je supposais que je ne pourrais m'y éterniser si je ne trouvais aucun travail.

Grrr qu'il faisait froid ! Pourtant le printemps était là depuis à peine trois semaines. On aurait dit que le temps avait voulut faire un retour en arrière pour pouvoir encore profiter des petits enfants jouant aux batailles de boules de neige ou fabriquant des bonhommes de neige qui avaient finit par fondre.

Je démoralisais, je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien, même pas capable de garder son boulot. Je ne sais guère pourquoi mais mon horloge interne, comme avait dit Mister Will, refusait de marcher comme les autres et je n'avais trouvé aucune explication à cela.

En marchant dans les rues, j'aperçus un vendeur de boisson ambulant. Il criait :

"Thé, limonade, café, diabolo ! Approchez, approchez ! Vous voulez vous réchauffez ? Rien de meilleur que le chocolat chaud ou encore le café ! Et tout ça pour un prix dérisoire ! Approchez, approchez !"

Je lui commandais un chocolat chaud, il n'y avait que cette boisson pour me remonter le moral dans mes moments de tristesse. Puis je n'avais personne à qui parler, elle me rappelait mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance, lorsque mes défunts parents étaient encore de ce monde. Bien que selon moi, seule ma mère se préoccupait réellement de moi, mon père n'en avait que faire. Pour lui, le travail importait plus que sa propre fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je repartis dans la galerie marchande avec dans les mains mon précieux délice qui finirait dans mon estomac. Trop préoccupée par mes pensées, je ne remarqua pas la voiture qui arrivait vers moi.

BOUM !

Je fus bousculée par un des chevaux et je sentis mon corps tomber en arrière en même temps que mon chocolat se renversait sur ma chemisette, me brûlant légèrement par la même occasion. Il y avait des voix autour de moi mais ce que je voyais… Eh bien je ne voyais absolument rien du tout, c'était le noir complet.

"Mademoiselle ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle ?"

C'était une voix grave qui ne me laissait pas indifférente vu la précipitation de mon cœur quand je l'entendis me parler. Malheureusement je n'avais guère d'idée sur l'identité de son propriétaire.

"Appelez un médecin !"

Tient, une voix claire et basse cette fois, une femme sans aucun doute. Après ça je n'entendis plus aucun son, rien, comme si je m'endormais.

Une semaine plus tard.

Le médecin était venu chez le jeune homme. Il avait prescrit à la jeune femme beaucoup de repos et de calme et surtout de ne pas la brusquer à son réveil. Il l'informa qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et qu'ils devaient attendre son réveil pour pouvoir l'examiner plus attentivement.

POV Midori :

"Hmm…"

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans une pièce inconnue. Où étais-je ?

Quelques secondes après, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce. Il était habillé d'une façon si élégante qu'il devait sûrement être membre de la noblesse, de l'aristocratie ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce qui m'interpella le plus fut sans doute le cache-œil de couleur noir se situant sur son œil droit. Il devait être dans la vingtaine d'après moi.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"lui demandais-je.

"Oh vous êtes réveillée à ce que je vois. Je suis le Comte Ciel Phamtom. Puis-je savoir le nom de la gente demoiselle qui se trouve devant moi pour que je puisse lui présenter mes excuses de l'avoir bousculé il y a quelques jours ?"

"Je… Je ne m'en rappelle plus…"

C'était vrai, j'avais l'impression que tous les souvenirs de ma vie m'avaient été destitués ou pire encore comme si quelqu'un dans mon sommeil avait profité de ma vulnérabilité pour me les voler.

"Tient, tient intéressant, une jeune fille sans souvenirs."

Un homme d'origine chinoise habillé d'un ensemble traditionnelle de son pays avait débarqué dans la pièce en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux tressés. Cette dernière portait aussi une robe typique de leur pays.

"Ca suffit Lao, je ne veux pas de vos histoires ! Cette jeune femme est mon hôte donc vous n'avez pas intérêt de la contrarier !"

"Oui mon comte, si vous y tenez… Je ne tiens pas à me mettre Sébastien à dos pour avoir embêter son maitre. Surtout qu'il peut être effrayant quand il le désire… Tu viens Ranmao nous y allons, nous avons des affaires à régler."

Ils filèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Drôles de personnes…

"Pardonnez-moi de leur impolitesse ma dame, je vais de ce pas appeler le médecin pour qu'il vienne vous examiner afin de déceler le problème dont vous semblez souffrir."

A son tour, il quitta la pièce.

Je ressentis tout d'un coup une immense soif. En regardant dans la pièce, j'aperçus un pichet d'eau sur la table de chevet prés du lit où je me trouvais. Je le pris et en bus une gorgée.

Fin POV.

La fille tomba sur le lit, endormie. Pourtant il était évident que ce sommeil n'était pas naturel car à moins d'être atteint d'épuisement intensif, on ne tombait pas raide endormis comme cela.

POV Comte :

"Finalement j'ai bien fait de faire déposer par Guliette ce pichet d'eau où j'ai incorporé un peu de poudres qui endort. Il me semble que l'on appelle ça un somnifère, elle en aura bien besoin. Bon maintenant ce médecin…"

**R****ewiew?**

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

-  
Dans un endroit pas très recommandable pour les enfants on pouvait apercevoir un homme d'origine étrangère avec sur ses genoux une jeune fille très jolie.  
POV Lao  
"Ma petite Ranmao tu sais que tu est très belle n'est ce pas?"  
"Hn..."fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille envers lui avec son habituel visage d'on on en pouvait déceler aucune expression.  
**FIN POV**  
De son coté le comte avait appelé le médecin qui avait ausculté la jeune fille puis le comte avait fait appelé Giuliette pour faire prendre l'air a la jeune femme pendant ce temps il discuta avec le médecin qui l'informa de son diagnostic.  
"Je pense que cette jeune demoiselle souffre d'amnésie,pour faire plus simple une perte de souvenirs."  
"Quand pourra t elle retrouver sa mémoire?"lui demanda l'aristocrate.  
"Je ne le sais guère cette jeune fille donne l'impression d'avoir subir plein de malheur et pour se protéger elle a tout simplement cadenassé ses souvenirs au plus profond de son subconscient,les souvenirs reviendront lorsqu'elle sera prête a les affronter,malheureusement cela peut prendre des jours,des semaines comme des années..."  
"Bien je vous remercie de vous être déplacé docteur Arline."  
(pensées: d'une certaine manière nous nous ressemblons mais moi je n'ai de choix que de les affronter.)  
"Au plaisir de vous revoir Comte Phamtom."  
"Aurevoir."  
Le comte retourna dans son bureau lorsque le medecin us franchit la porte d'entré et monté dans sa voiture(calèche mais a l'époque on appelait cela une voiture).  
"Pff...que des complication,j'aurai mieux fait de la laisser la ba si j'avais su ce qui allait advenir,on dirait que le destin s'acharne sur moi depuis leur mort ne trouve tu pas cela ironique Sébastian?"demanda le jeune homme a son majordome.  
"Ne dramatisez pas cela cette situation pourrait servir a votre avantage pensez y."  
"J 'y réfléchirait prépare moi un Earl Grey."ordonna t il le nez dans ses papier d'affaires.  
"Yes My lord."le majordome disparu comme par magie.  
Midori elle étais en compagnie de Guliette une des domestiques du comte dans les jardin du manoir la jeune servante portait une longe robe simple de couleur bleu nuit arrivant en dessous des genoux surmonté d'un tablier blanc cassé contenant deux petites poches,comme chaussures elle avait simplement revêtue de petit mocassin de couleur blanche.  
"D'après ce que ma raconté mon maitre vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre nom?"  
"Euh...oui"lui répondit la jeune fille un peu embarrassé.  
"Donc il vous en faut un nouveau en attendant de vous rappeler du votre."  
"Oui c'est vrai"  
"vous pouvez m'appeler Guli comme me surnomme mes autres domestiques ainsi que me tutoyer, que diriez vous de Mary comme nouveau nom?"  
"Oui! c'est parfait."  
"Donc c'est décider,enchanté moi c'est Guliette."  
"et moi Mary,enchanté de te connaitre"lui répondit elle un grand sourire au lèvres finalement avoir perdu la mémoire n'avait pas que des mauvais coté puis qu'elle avait rencontré une femme très gentille qui pourrait être son amie.

**à suivre...**


	3. (yume-rêve)

**Chapitre 3**

Dans une forêt où l'obscurité régnait en maitre, on pouvait apercevoir une fillette d'environ sept ans courir de toutes ses forces.  
**POV Petite fille (ou Midori) :**  
« Cours ! Cours ! »  
Mon instinct me disait de le faire le plus longtemps possible ou ils me rattraperaient et me tueraient. Le bois était vide de tout être vivant à part moi et eux mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Il fallait que j'aille le plus loin possible pour avoir une chance de survie.  
"Ça sert à rien de courir petite princesse. Nous allons te rattraper et te tuer comme nous l'avons fait avec le reste de ta famille. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, prépare-toi à les rejoindre !"  
Les larmes glissaient sur mes joues me rappelant la morne réalité. Même si je n'étais pas très grande, on m'avait appris à saisir le sens de la vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le destin s'acharne sur nous ? Faisant des Shiro une des branches de la descendance de la famille impériale du japon !  
Voilà pourquoi l'empereur actuel, qui avait été élu par la force, avait décidé de tuer toutes les personnes capables de le détrôner. Et ma famille en faisait partit, bien que nous ne voulions que vivre paisiblement en Angleterre, le pays où je suis née. Jamais, jamais je ne les laisserais m'attraper.  
J'entendis soudain un coup de feu. Un projectile me frôla l'épaule, me blessant légèrement mais le sang coula.  
"Aieeee ça fait mal !" Hurlais-je.  
Je mis ma main sur ma bouche dans une expression d'horreur. Ils allaient me trouver ! Je me cachais rapidement dans le creux d'un arbre. Mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure, j'attendais.  
Deux minutes plus tard, ce n'était plus la forêt obscure que je voyais mais la chambre que j'occupais au manoir Phamtom.  
"Hu… Hu (souffle saccadée) qu'était donc ce rêve étrange ?!" Me demandais-je tout haut.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Guli débarqua dans la pièce.  
"Qu'avez-vous mademoiselle Mary ? Je vous ai entendu crier de la bibliothèque où je faisais du rangement."  
"Ce n'est rien, j'ai fais un étrange rêve. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations."  
"Bien mademoiselle, je suis rassurée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi."  
"Merci."  
Elle s'en alla, son plumeau en main.  
Une demi-heure plus tard.  
La jeune fille décida de sortir se promener dans les jardins du manoir afin se changer les idées et ne plus penser à ce rêve qui lui avait parut si réel. Elle avait cru être dans la réalité tellement le songe lui paraissait vrai.  
Pendant sa marche, elle aperçut un cheval qui galopait à toute allure dans sa direction.

Mary ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de se jeter sur le bas-côté pour l'éviter. Malheureusement, elle trébucha sur un morceau de bois qui la fit glisser puis dégringoler du chemin jusqu'au bas de la pente le bordant où elle finit inconsciente.

**A suivre...**


	4. Missing

**Chapitre 4 (partie 1)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le comte étais en plein travail lorsque Guliette sa gouvernante débarqua dans son bureau agacé il ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour lui demander:  
"Que fait tu la? Tu as intérêt a avoir une très bonne raison pour me déranger dans mon travail!"  
Toute bouleversée par les événements la domestique lui répondit:  
"Je suis désolé Mr mais mademoiselle Mary est partis visiter les jardins il y a un peu plus de deux heure et n'est toujours pas rentrée je pense qu'elle s'est perdue je m'inquiéte le soleil ne va tarder a se coucher et..."elle garda la tête baissé tout le long de son monologue de peur d'énerver le comte et énerver le comte n'étais jamais bon pas bon du tout même il pouvait être effrayant malgré son jeune age (il a dix sept ans)et seul Sébastian son majordome personnel avait le pouvoir de le calmer dans ses moment la par on ne sait quel miracle.  
"Mary?"demanda ciel en levant un sourcil interrogateur envers Guliette,qui étais donc cette Mary on avait donc fait introduire une étrangère dans sa propriété si il découvrait l'investigateur de tout cela il le payerait chers.  
"Eh bien la jeune femme que vous avez amenée il y a quelque temps ici comme elle semble avoir oublié le sien nous avons convenu de l'appeler ainsi..."  
"Hmm Mary donc vous n'avez qu'a emmenez Dimitri et Lucas ainsi que Kia pour vous seconder dans vos recherche maintenant allez la retrouver elle ne doit pas être bien loin et veuillez ne plus me déranger il me reste une montagne de paperasse a remplir avant le diner."en et fait trois pile d'au moins quarante feuilles chacune se dressaient a sa droite.  
"Bien Mr"elle fit la courbette et s'en alla  
Guliette réunit les domestiques demandé et leur expliqua la situation puis commencèrent a chercher la jeune demoiselle chacun cherchant a un endroit.

-Guliette:le sud

-Dimitri:le nord

-Kia: l'ouest

-Lucas:l'est

Le comte lui continua a travailler jusqu'à être interrompu par Sébastian qui lui apporta du thé.  
"Dis moi Sébastian sait tu pourquoi mon cœur s'est serré lors que j'ai appris par guliette sa disparition?"  
"Vous devez commencez a vous attachez a elle a la considérez comme la petite sœur que vous n'avez jamais eu pour les personnes normal elles croirais a de l'amour mais l'amour a déserté votre cœur depuis longtemps déjà je vous est préparer de l'Earl Grey comme vous me l'avez demandez."  
"Tu as bien raison jamais je ne tomberais dans les filet immondes de l'amour ça n'apporte que le malheur,bien tu peut disposez."  
"Yes My Lord."(réplique piqué de Black Butler)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A la prochaine fois . ^^**


	5. La découverte de Kia

**Chapitre 5(partie 2)**

************************************  
L'éclat rougeoyant du soleil commençait a ce peindre dans les cieux lors qu'on entendit un crier dans le park tout entier.  
"KYAAAA!"  
cela alerta les chercheurs qui se précipitent a sa source pour y découvrir Kia avachi sur le sol du chemin une des domestique a qui guliette avait fait appelle pour les recherche, elle avait l'air choqué  
elle s'avança vers elle et se mit accroupit pour lui demander  
"Qui y a t' il pourquoi donc a tu crier?"  
pour seule réponse la jeune femme pointa de son index le bas coté du chemin ou débutait une petite foret sur la colline Lukas se porta volontaire pour aller il s'avança se tint a l'arbre qui se tenait la pour ne pas tomber regarda plus attentivement et soudain on le vit se figer de toute sa stature.  
"C'est...c'est."  
"Qu'est ce qui y a Lucas ? il a quoi en bas?"lui demanda Dimitri lassé.  
"Mlle Mary..."finit il par répondre a ce mot les deux autres se précipitent a ces coté en et fait la en bas se tenait la jeune femme inconsciente malgré qu'elle soit dans un tas de feuille on pouvait distinguer son visage et sa cheville droite en sang se qui les alarma Dimitri fut désigné pour aller la chercher vu qu'il était plus baraqué que Lucas il commença lentement a descendre  
"Va t elle bien?"  
lui demanda guliette lorsqu'il arriva en bas.  
"elle est effectivement inconsciente il me faut l'aide de lucas pour la transporter plus confortablement car sa cheville est non seulement en sang mais aussi fracturer car quand je touche de ma paume elle emet de petit gemissement comme un oisillon."  
"Bien lucas tu as entendu va aider Dimitri"  
"ok"  
le sauvetage dura dix minute de plus le temps de trouver comment la transporter jusqu'au chemin puis Lucas épuisé par tant d'effort laissa le reste a Dimitri ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est le regard troubl de son compere.  
POV Dimitri  
Elle lui ressemble tellement a Julia mais je ne dois pas me faire des idées se n'est pas parce qu'elle lui ressemble qu'elle est elle se serait impossible vu que Julia est morte d'une pneumonie il a cinq ans dire que j'allais justement lui demander sa main deux jours après mais laissons le passé ou il est le plus important ce qu'elle doit surement être heureuse la ou elle est bon il faut que je la ramené au manoir.  
**Fin POV**  
Guliette elle alla faire son rapport au comte aller savoir comment il eu réagit seul Sebastian et elle le surent .  
Le médecin Mr Arline lui prescrit sept semaine de repos et une interdiction de sortit du lit le temps que sa cheville cassé car oui elle s'était bien cassé la cheville en tombant se remette correctement et quelques médicament pour la légère fièvre qu'elle commençait a avoir puis s'en alla.  
Guliette qui un peu trop déborder avec son travail de gouvernante n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de Mary elle désigna donc Dimitri pour s'occuper d'elle le jeune homme commença a protester mais des qu'il vu le regard noir de Guliette il abandonna décidément quand elle s'y mettait elle fessait presque aussi peur que le jeune comte.

**La suite au prochain épisode...T.T**

Vu que jeudi sera le 1 er janvier et comme j'ai un grand coeur si je reçoit au minimum 8 rewiew je vous mettrais le chapitre 6 ce jour sinon bah y aura rien du tout jusqu'a Vendredi et encore c'est pas sur...Alors?


	6. chap 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

_  
**Pov Ciel**

"Hn Hn" mon nez aperçu une odeur que je connaissait particulièrement c 'étais une odeur de cannelle framboisée mais son origine me restait totalement inconnu,d'où pouvait elle bien provenir? J'ouvris donc un œil perplexe pour découvrir Mary me regardant toute souriante un pichet d'un blanc cassé entre les main je devinais aisément l'origine de l'odeur qui venait probablement de ce dernier, que voulait elle encore?N'en avait elle pas assez des ennuie et de la frayeur causer par sa disparition deux semaines plus tôt et en plus elle n'étais pas complétement rétablie.  
"Oui?"lui demandais je en lui fessant mon regard le plus assassin malheureusement cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur elle.  
"Eh...bien Sébastian m'a dit que vous aimiez particulièrement la cannelle framboisée j ai donc prépare du thé parfumé avec Guliette pour vous..."elle laissa sa tête baissée tout le long du monologue finalement mon regard n étais pas si inefficace que sa.  
Mais cela n'empêchera pas Sébastian de me le payer!Foi de Phamtom  
(bizarrement Sébastian se retrouva affubler d une robe rose et de couette assortis de nœud papillons pour la semaine a venir avec interdiction de les quitter sans autorisation du maitre)  
"Posez le je songerais a y goutez plus tard."  
"Euh dacord...je vais accompagnée Guliette au marché."elle posa le pichet sur la table se trouvant a ma droite.  
"Bien veuillez me laissez." elle fila comme une petite souris effrayée cela me fessait plus rire qu'autre chose.

** FIN POV**

Huit minutes plus tard

Alors que Mary essayait de voir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir enfiler pour cette petite promenade matinale au marché une douleur lancinante lui vrilla le crane.  
"Aoi je te souhaite de...keuf keuf vivre ,ne te sens pas coupable pour nous et vis ta vie avance ne te retourne pas jamais tu entend cours cours loin sans te soucier du passée..."  
La femme au long cheveux chocolat d'une couleur aussi pale qu on pourrait la prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine ses yeux aussi noir que l'onyx étais bridée comme les sien elle étais allonger au sol autour d elle le blanc du marbre se replaçait d'un rouge sombre qui ne pressage rien de bon.  
Qui étais elle?et qui étais Aoi? se demanda Mary  
"Ne cherche pas a nous venger ça ne mènerait a rien n'oublie pas Aoi nous t'aimons et veillerons sur toi de la ou nous seront" elle sourit et sembla s'endormir ses paupières se baissant lentement mais au font de moi je savais qu'elle ne les rouvrirais plus et cela me serra la poitrine  
Suite a cette douleur je sentit des perles salée traversée mes paupière pour suivre un long chemin le long de mes joue, mais je m'enfuis quand même suivant les conseilles de cette inconnu et m'engouffra dans la foret je ne savait pourquoi mais mon corps semblait plus petit et ne pas m'appartenir l'obscurité m'engouffra sans que je ne m'y attende.  
Lorsque je rouvrit les yeux j'étais dans mon lit ne savant guère ce qui venait de m'arriver je décida de me lever et aperçu un morceau de papier sur ma commode je le prit et le lut

_  
**"****Mlle**

Lorsque je suis venue vous étiez inconsciente j'ai supposée que cela serait mieux que vous restiez au manoir et vous ai fait transporté par Lucas et Dimitri dans votre lit.  
Bien a vous

**Guliette"**

_

après l'avoir finit je prit ma veste et sortit prendre l'air dans la serre amenagée du comte.

**A suivre...**


	7. Mystérieuse lettre

Je ne vais pas m'attarder a blablater sinon ça va durer des siècles et vous vous serez endormis devant le clavier sans avoir lu un seul mot du chapitre o_O

**CHAPITRE 7**

Deux jours après

je rentrait d'une promenade a cheval lorsque j aperçu une lettre posée sur les couverture de mon lit je la prit et l'examina et n'y avait pas d'expéditeur seulement  
un nom Mlle Mary le mien si elle étais la avec mon nom inscrit c étais qu'elle devait m être destiné non? Donc je ne risque rien si je l'ouvre.  
Allez jeune fille un peu de cran!  
je ferma les yeux et décacheta le cachet de cire bon premiere etape passé avec succes il ne reste plus qua l'ouvrir et la lire.  
je sortit le contenue avec appréhension et commenca la lecture.

**Bien le bonjour**

Très chers c est dommage que je ne puisse vous appeler par votre véritable nom mais on ma fait savoir que vous vous fessiez appelez Mary très joli nom bien que ce ne soit pas le votre bref nous nous éloignons du sujet j ai su que votre mémoire vous fessait défaut cela est très fâcheux mais je peut y remédiez si vous le voulez  
si vous accepter et je sais que vous allez le faire vu votre envie de savoir depuis votre plus jeune age je vous donne rendez vous au 71 blue london street le 15 de ce mois je vous prit de venir seule car un enquiquineur me gênerait dans mes explication et cela ne ferait que retardez notre rendez vous en plus du fait que ces types de personnes m'agacent au plus au point ,a 21H15 un cocher vous attendra au devant de votre lieu de séjour  
Au plaisir de vous revoir

**Mister.M**

Le rendez vous étais dans huit jours,je commença a me rongez les ongles d'angoisse quelqu'un me connaissait il fallait prévenir le comte non je ne peut pas il a expressément demandez a ce que je vienne seule.  
Mais la question principale étais devais je y aller ou pas?  
C'était peu être ma seule chance de découvrir,de savoir la vérité sur mon existence,il semblait me connaitre parfaitement peut être étais il un ami de famille...

**PS:** Je ne sais pas vraiment quand j'aurais le temps de poster d'autres chapitres car je suis très occuper en ce moment autant scolairement qu'au point de vu personnel alors ne m'en voulez pas si je tarde a poster ^_^

merci.

**A la prochaine...**


	8. Chap 8 :

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Moi :** A partir de maintenant, je vais appeler la jeune fille : Mary, vu qu'elle croit s'appeler comme ça.

**Huit jours plus tard : 20 Heures 35.**

Mary enfila son veston vert, son bonnet d'où pendait un pompon que l'on pouvait facilement tenir dans une seule main et ses ballerines aussi blanches que la neige puis se dirigea vers la porte. Malheureusement celle-ci était fermée.  
Elle se souvint soudain que Guli lui avait dit que pour la sécurité des occupants, chaque nuit les appartements et chambres occupés étaient fermés. Précaution prise parce que les journaux relataient de nombreux vols parmi les riches demeures voisines.  
Il suffisait, lorsque l'on se levait, de tirer une minuscule ficelle qui était reliée à un cadre où était accroché plusieurs centaines de cloches dans l'aile des domestiques pour qu'on vienne ouvrir.  
(Moi : Perso je pense que le matin les domestiques doivent être sur le qui-vive… Bref je ferme ma grande bouche et vous laisse continuer.)  
Mais cette option était, comme qui dirait, impossible à utiliser pour la jeune fille car a cette hure ci le personnel était endormis dans leur lit. Pourtant quelque chose fit tilt dans son cerveau, signe qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.  
Elle se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre de la chambre de ses appartements, mit sa main sur la poignée et… Non encore raté, la fenêtre était fermée à clef. Et comme par hasard c'était les domestiques qui les avaient en leur possession.  
Mais pleine de détermination, Mary n'abandonna pas son envie de sortir et chercha un moyen de s'échapper de l'appartement. Elle repéra une aiguille à cheveux posée sur sa coiffeuse, la prenant délicatement en faisant bien attention à ne pas se piquer. Ces petits objets pouvaient très bien faire saigner leurs propriétaires s'ils ne les magnaient pas avec assez de précautions. Ce qui était arrivé à une des couturières, Lore, si sa mémoire était juste.  
(Moi : Façon de parler vu qu'elle a plus de souvenirs… Bon cette fois promis je me la ferme.)  
Elle l'introduisit dans la serrure et la mania un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit se fasse entendre. Ca y été la porte était ouverte.  
Elle prit quelques effets personnels et traversa le manoir… Jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'aile des cuisines. Son sens de l'orientation était bien médiocre.  
Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois et finit par se retrouver dans le grenier. Encore raté…  
Prise dans ses nombreux essais pour retrouver l'entrée principale du manoir, elle ne vit pas Sébastian et le percuta soudainement. Ce qui la fit tomber dans les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière elle.  
"Et zut pourquoi les femmes sont si bizarres ? Je me le demande vraiment. Bon il faut que j'essaye de réparer les dégâts. Sérieux, moi qui étais craint avant de rencontrer Ciel, je me suis bien ramolli depuis ce temps-là, mais bon tout à un prix et il le sait parfaitement."(je vous rassure il n'est pas aussi vulgaire en présence d'autre personne O_O).  
Il sauta vers elle et atterrit délicatement sur ses deux jambes. Et oui un majordome se devait d'être gracieux, charmant, bel apollon…(quel vantard uh uh) Puis il la prit dans ses bras.

**Moi :** Ouii je sais que je vous embête mais vous trouvez pas qu'il est un peu orgueilleux notre Seb de service ?  
Mitsu : Fiche-leur la paix un peu et laisse-les lire !  
**Moi :** T'es qui toi ?  
**Mitsu :** Ta sœur jumelle pardi.  
**Moi :** Maji (1)? J'ai une sœur jumelle ?  
**Mitsu :** Baka t'est vraiment naïve…  
**Moi :** T'es qui alors ?  
**Mitsu :** Ta conscience Baka.  
**Moi :** Idiote toi-même !  
**Mitsu :** Pfff sans commentaire. Sumimasen (2) les lecteurs mais je dois aller frapper cette Baka.  
**Moi :** Itaiii (3) ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? J'ai rien fais !  
**Mitsu :** Parce que t'es bête. *s'en va*.  
**Moi :** Mata né mina-san (4) !

(oui je suis schyzo...MDR.)

**PS :** Les mots en italique sont en japonais :

1\. Vraiment / sérieux?  
2\. Excusez-moi  
3\. Ça fait mal / aïe  
4\. A bientôt tout le monde  
(à partir de ce chapitre comme je le disait dans l'autre les dates ne seront pas défini mais je posterai probablement le vendredi après la durée d'intervalle je ne la connais pas trop je posterais quand je le pourrais)


	9. Départ et chamboulement

**Chapitre 9.**  
**(Dernier chapitre)**

**POV Mary :**  
"Aie !"

Je ressentis une forte douleur à la tête lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Malgré cela, je m'asseyais et observais les alentours. J'occupais une immense pièce peinte en bleu roi, je me trouvais sur un baldaquin aux rideaux vaporeux de couleur blanche, un canapé noir se trouvait près du mur droit de la pièce, face à lui était disposé une petite table en verre.

J'admirais la cheminée de pierre se trouvant contre le mur en face de moi, lorsqu'une femme entra. Elle avait une longue robe bleue évasée au niveau de la taille formant un arc de cercle, surmontée d'un tablier blanc comme la neige. Ses longs cheveux blonds, lui arrivant visiblement à la taille, étaient attachés en une tresse posée sur son épaule.

Son accoutrement me fit penser qu'elle devait être une servante, j'en étais presque certaine. Elle déposa un plateau-repas sur la table.

"Tenez Mademoiselle Mary, j'ai fait préparer un petit-déjeuner pour vous. Sébastian m'a informé de ce qu'il s'est passé, vous devriez faire plus attention à l'avenir. Bien, veuillez m'excusez."

Elle se retourna puis se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attendez !  
-Oui Mademoiselle ?!  
-Où somme-nous ?  
-Oh pardon, vous êtes dans l'aile des invités. Vu votre chute, Sébastian a jugé qu'il serait mieux pour vous de faire le moins de chemin possible et comme vous vous trouviez le plus près de cette aile-ci…  
-Oh euh d'accord. C'est qui ce Sébastian encore… Qui est Mary au fait ?"

La jeune femme sembla étonnée mais avant que je ne puisse dire un mot elle fila en vitesse me laissant de nouveau seule. Dans quel beau drap m'étais encore fourrés…  
**Fin POV.**

Kia arriva affolée dans le bureau du Comte alors qu'il discutait avec Sébastian de la nouvelle création d'une confiserie à venir dans son entreprise.

"Mademoiselle Mary a un problème ! Vite Monsieur ! Mademoiselle a besoin d'aide !  
-Calmes-toi donc Kia et veux-tu bien nous expliquer clairement ce qui se passe avec Mary ?" lui ordonna Sébastian.

La jeune femme se mit donc à leur raconter, comme elle pu, ce qui s'était passé.

Une heure et quart plus tard.  
Après avoir fait passer un interrogatoire en bonne et du forme à leur invitée mystère, le médecin leur apprit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire de ces derniers jours.

Mais qu'étonnamment, elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire d'entant. Le phénomène s'expliquait par le fait qu'en retrouvant sa mémoire, toutes les portes contenant ses souvenirs se rouvrant, l'intégralité de la période pendant laquelle la jeune femme avait été amnésique s'était comme bloquée derrière une autre porte cadenassé dans un coin de son cerveau.

"Ah d'accord…"

Cette révélation avait grandement perturbée la jeune fille. Mais ne leur faisant pas vraiment confiance, elle décida de garder son passé pour elle.

Elle eu du mal à s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement (pas si nouveau… T.T) mais l'avantage était qu'elle n'aurait pas à chercher de logement et de travail pendant une petite période.

Plus tard elle se dit qu'il faudrait tout de même quitter cet endroit un jour ou l'autre parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les habitants et de ce fait ne se sentait pas totalement en sécurité.

**POV Midori :**  
Après tout cela je fus prise d'insomnies, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Mes nuits étaient constituées de flash back où je me remémorais tous les souvenirs que j'aimerai garder au fond de moi-même.

Un jour, je découvris que Sébastian était un démon chargé de protéger la famille de Ciel car il avait une dette de vie envers Andrew le grand père de ciel car il l'avait accueillit à l'époque ou les sorcières et démons étaient chassées et lui avait accorder son amitié (un inconscient si vous voulez mon avis...). Il avait juré de protéger sa descendance à n'importe quel prix. Mais cela ne m'étonna pas plus que cela après tout ce que j'avais appris.

Je fis mes valises avec l'aide de Guli.

"Mademoiselle vous êtes sûre de vouloir partir ?"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela me fit de la peine mais j'avais pris ma décision.

"Oui je n'ai pas ma place ici. Peux-tu m'aider à transporter mes affaires jusqu'à l'entrée ?  
-Oui Mademoiselle."

Nous nous enlaçâmes devant les grilles du manoir en guise d'au revoir.

"Vous allez me manquez Mademoiselle…  
-Toi aussi Guli. Mais tu resteras mon amie, je t'enverrais des lettres. ^^  
-Votre amie ?"

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle était sur le point de pleurer.

"Oui, mon amie. Je dois y aller Gulli, au revoir…  
-Au revoir Mademoiselle."

**Six mois plus tard.**  
**POV Extérieur :**

L'empereur du Japon mourut empoisonné et la joie revint dans les contrées japonaise,  
les deux femmes s'envoyèrent au minimum quarante lettres jusqu'au 20 avril… Guli s'inquiéta, elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse à sa lettre envoyée un mois auparavant.

Dring Dring Dring. Quelqu'un tirait sur la cloche de la porte d'entrée.

Elle alla donc voir. Derrière la porte, se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

"C'est pour quoi ?  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé.  
-Pour ?  
-Votre amie Midori est décédée dans la nuit d'une pneumonie (oublions pas qu'on est au 20 éme siècle). Elle m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses derniers vœux. Je me nomme Da Zi, j'étais son plus proche ami et associé à Taipei où elle résidait."

Guli tomba au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Kia du la relever. Bien qu'étant peinée, elle devait être forte pour deux, elle l'invita l'homme à entrer.

Personne ne le su mais Dimitri s'écroula de douleur suite à cette annonce. Il avait admit aimer Mademoiselle Midori mais n'avait pas voulu lui avouer de peur d'être rejeté. Et le seul fait de savoir qu'elle et sa mère vivait une bonne vie lui permettait d'avoir une once de joie dans la sienne. Il se sentait incomplet.

Aoi n'avait plus à craindre, elle avait rejoint sa famille dans un lieu où elle pourrait être enfin réellement heureuse. Bien sûr elle était consciente qu'elle laissait des personnes derrière elle mais ils la rejoindraient tôt ou tard. Bien évidemment, elle souhaitait que ce fut le plus tard possible.

"Aoi !  
-Quoi !? Je suis occupée.  
-Ton Comte Ciel, je crois, il est en train de se marier.  
-Quoiiii ?!  
-Un peu de manière jeune fille.  
-Oh mère ça va hein !  
-Tu es une princesse dois-je te rappeler ?  
-Ex Princesse, père est un ancien empereur et pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas de ronfler comme un bien heureux sur la terrasse.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil.  
-Oui, oui…"

Voila le quotidien qu'endurait Aoi maintenant et il qui s'annonçait heureux mais mouvementé.

**Mitsu :** Bah dit donc ma vielle ton chapitre c'est… Je sais pas trop… DE LA MERDE !  
**Moi :** Hé !  
**Mitsu :** Bah quoi ? Qui s'intéresse au siècle dernier maintenant ?!  
**Moi :** …  
**Mitsu :** C'est ce que je disais ABSOLUMENT PERSONNE ! ALORS TON HISTOIRE TU PEUX TE LA METTRE LA OU JE PENSE !  
**Moi :** Tais-toi tu veux ! Merci oui, vas bouder dans ton coin, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Désolée, faite pas attention à elle, elle est débile.  
**Mitsu :** JE T'AI ENTENDU !  
**Moi :** Tant mieux. Allez à+ tout le monde ! *Se barre par l'escalier de secours de l'appart.*  
**Mitsu :** REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE T'ÉTRANGLE ! *Lui coure après*  
**Moi :** Dans tes rêves ma vielle. Oh salut Riku ! Tu veux que je monte dans ta voiture ? Ok faut pas me le dire deux fois.  
**Mitsu :** T'inquiète tu vas devoir revenir. N'oublie pas que toutes tes affaires sont là. *avec un sourire de psychopathe*...tient vous ête encore là vous?


End file.
